


В лесу

by EstateGiallo



Category: Actor RPF, Farsantes
Genre: Angst, M/M, RPF, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstateGiallo/pseuds/EstateGiallo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перерывы между съемками можно использовать по-разному)</p>
            </blockquote>





	В лесу

Блядь.   
Прислонившись затылком к дереву, Хулио на секунду прикрыл уставшие, воспаленные после бессонной ночи глаза. Пока добежал сюда, думая только о том, как бы не опозориться при всех, эрекция уже пропала. Он бы порадовался, если бы не знал, что стоит ему вернуться и оказаться рядом с мальчишкой, как все начнется снова. А впереди, впереди – о Господи! – еще те самые сцены. Если его какая-то фотосессия да пара объятий в невинной утренней сцене так завели, то что будет потом, под вечер, когда придется прикасаться много раз, изображая нежность и страсть, гладить мальчишку по голым плечам. Не два-три движения, как сейчас, а, с учетом важности сцены и плохого освещения, целый съемочный час, не меньше. Прикасаться, прижиматься – _всем телом_ , целовать. Хорошо, что хоть не с языком, но, по большому счету, разницы мало. Кажется, он даже стоять рядом с Бенхамином уже не может. Скорее бы, скорее бы уже все закончилось…

И ведь накручивал же себя, старался разозлиться, придумал предлог (отъезд), и вначале даже получилось – сегодня до съемок, да и после не разговаривали вообще. Но все бесполезно. Бесполезно. Да и мальчишку, кажется, обидел всерьез.

Мокрая ветка хлестнула по лбу, стряхнула на лицо ледяные капли. Хулио поежился от тех, что стекли за воротник, слизал попавшие на губы. 

Бесполезно. Закончится обеденный перерыв, начнутся сцены Бенхамина, и ему, Хулио, вновь станет трудно дышать. Сам факт присутствия мальчишки на одной с ним съемочной площадке заводит так, будто за спиной нет никаких пятидесяти с лишним лет, прожитых отнюдь не радостно, а порой даже очень тяжело. В этом-то, наверное, все и дело. Временами этот груз очень хочется на кого-нибудь переложить. 

В высокой траве справа что-то зашуршало. Хулио вздрогнул и заозирался. Показалось? Только бы не змеи! Лили, кажется, что-то говорила про змей. Ядовитых. Он с сомнений покосился на ботинки. Насколько плотно к ним прилегают джинсы? Лили, наверное, волнуется, что он ушел вот так. Когда ему хочется побыть одному, его всегда оставляют в покое, но, конечно, он все равно на виду. 

Надо бы вернуться…

И увидеть мальчишку. Его губы, которые, кажется, дразнят всегда. И он их еще так облизывает… так, как самая натуральная блядь. Не будь это невозможно, Хулио бы решил, что тот заигрывает. Но, конечно, это не так. Просто есть люди, которые ходят вот так неприлично и провоцируют уже самим фактом существования. Вызывающе красивые. Вызывающие. Флирт для них – это как дышать. Они так живут и совершенно не задумываются, что кому-то от этого может быть так… хуево? 

Вначале это было даже приятно. Химия. Он мог без этого, но все же, когда она возникала, это было совсем не то, что без нее. Но, кажется, на этот раз реакция оказалась чересчур бурной. Если бы… о если бы только… 

Мальчишка возник перед ним как наяву. Хулио мысленно прочертил губами дорожку по крепкой, загорелой, солоноватой от недавнего пота шее, погладил плечи, почувствовал, как под кожей твердеют мускулы. Прихватил зубами торчащий от холода сосок, заставив мальчишку застонать от бессилия. Потом грубо, не церемонясь, ухватил за бедра и развернул. Да, развернул, стаскивая с его талии эту дурацкую серую кофту, которой тот вечно обвязывается, засунул большие пальцы за пояс, лаская ягодицы. Провел всей ладонью по животу, чувствуя ниточку пересекающего его шрама. Медленно, дразня кончиками пальцев, расстегнул молнию. Бенхамин извивался в его руках, словно угорь, и скулил от нетерпения. Стянув с мальчишки штаны до самых щиколоток, Хулио сгреб в ладони твердые ягодицы, покрытые снизу еле чувствующимся пушком. Боже, какая задница! Так и просит хорошего шлепка. Он размахнулся и как следует приложил ладонью раз-другой. Бенхамин подался навстречу, прогибаясь в пояснице, как заправская шлюха, бесстыже облизнув пальцы, вставил сразу два сам себе в задний проход. Заставив его приподнять ногу – где-то здесь как раз было подходящее дерево с толстой нижней веткой, Хулио убрал мешающую ему руку и с ходу надавил на крошечную, сокращающуюся точку. Член исчезал в заднице Бенхамина медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром, и наконец оказался там полностью, до самых яиц. 

Вот так. Рука Хулио заскользила по затвердевшему, требующему разрядки члену. 

Выйти. Войти, резко, ввинчиваясь, поддавая тазом. Снова выйти. «Я хочу сам». Лечь на траву и упереться руками в землю, предоставив мальчишке насаживаться самому. Наблюдать, как член скрывается в заднице, видеть, как смазка стекает с ягодиц, чувствовать, как тебя сжимают так, что почти невозможно терпеть. 

«Шлюшка. Ты настоящая шлюшка».

«Твоя шлюшка. Твоя». 

Положить руку на его член – ровный, длинный, упругий – и двигаться в одном ритме. Вот та-а-ак. 

Хулио наконец кончил, удержав выкрик, но молчаливо рыдая от облегчения. Чувствуя, как течет по пальцам липкое семя, полез за платком в карман куртки. И тут же дернулся, охнул, подаваясь назад, ударившись затылком в шершавую кору, – из-за дерева напротив, цепляясь за ствол одной рукой, вышел Бенхамин. Между ними было не больше пяти шагов. 

От шока Хулио сначала замер в самой нелепейшей из поз, потом попытался прикрыть член ладонью, но все было ясно – сперма текла по пальцам, на хождение по малой нужде не сошлешься. Бенхамин смотрел на него во все глаза, и в них, понятное дело, тоже был шок. 

Усмехнувшись – что еще оставалось? и не растрезвонит же тот об этом на целый свет, пусть спишет на старческий маразм, да на что угодно, – Хулио вытащил платок и стал спокойно вытираться. 

– Тебе не кажется, что не слишком вежливо пялиться на… – начал он раздраженно, вдруг поняв, что Бенхамин и не собирается уходить. 

– Ты тоже, – прервал его тот и вдруг улыбнулся. 

– Что тоже? – воскликнул Хулио, почти зверея. 

– Ты тоже дрочишь на меня, – торжествующе выдохнул Бенхамин и, быстро пройдя разделявшие их шаги, наклонился к оцепеневшему Хулио и, переплетя его все еще перепачканные пальцы со своими, медленно поцеловал в приоткрытые от удивления губы.


End file.
